


no peaceful sleep

by drashian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drashian/pseuds/drashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe shows his anger in unconventional ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no peaceful sleep

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas ya filthy animals have some unedited porn

The stomping pair of boots approaching his door gave Finn a few seconds to brace himself before Poe burst in. For half a second, Poe’s face was wide-eyed concern, but it quickly hardened into incredulity. “What the fuck were you thinking!” he shouted, the door whirring closed behind him. “You’re only lucky you’re not dead.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “It was barely more than a scrape. I’m fine now, all bacta-ed up.”

“A scrape! You were inches away from a blaster severing your jugular!” Poe began to pace the room, as he did whenever he got too worked up. The barracks were small, so he only had a few steps to maneuver before he had to turn on his heel and stalk back again, back and forth. Finn sighed, watching from his spot reclining on the bed.

“I’m fine. A bit tired, sure, but fine.” 

Poe grunted in exasperation and knelt on the bed next to Finn, running his hand over the slight burn mark grazing his throat. It tingled under his touch, a strange combination of residual numbing from the bacta and the still-raw nerves in the newly grown flesh. “You’re going to have a scar here,” he said quietly, his thumb tracing the line slowly, the other hand cupping around Finn’s jaw. “Light, but it won’t go away. You’re going to have a scar from pulling a stupid stunt and trying to take on a ‘trooper alone.”

“I can handle myself. It was a fluke. Didn’t know there was more than one.” Finn leaned into the touch, his forehead resting against the ridge of Poe’s collarbone. Poe’s chin tucked on top of his head and they stayed very still, Finn enveloped on all sides by the smell of oil and sweat. Poe must have come direct from the hangar.

“You almost died, you idiot.” Poe’s arms wrapped around Finn’s back, pulled him close, and he kissed the crown of Finn’s head. “Fucking died.”

“But I didn’t,” Finn said, and slid his hands underneath the hem of Poe’s loose-fitting shirt. His fingers slowly traced up the hills and valleys of Poe’s wiry frame, coming to rest slotted between his ribs.

Poe sighed, long and loud and mournful, and pulled away a bit, only to remove his shirt and toss it behind him. “No, you didn’t, thank the Force or whatever.” He leaned down to—finally—properly kiss Finn’s lips, at first slow and grateful but quickly he became forceful, feeling every inch of life in Finn’s body in their embrace. He made short work of Finn’s shirt and pressed their bare chests together, taking a moment to tuck his nose into the crook of Finn’s neck and just breathe, just feel the warmth of their bodies together.

Poe laughed and pulled away to unlace his boots, throwing them clumsily at the door with a resounding thump. “Someone’s going to come knocking thinking we’re having a fight,” Finn giggled.

Poe snorted and kissed him thoroughly. “Oh, I’m still mad at you. I just have a better idea for all that negative energy.” He pushed Finn’s shoulders back against the blankets, knelt over him, and unbuttoned his baggy pants. They fell a few inches off his narrow hips, his orange boxer-briefs slung low, a tantalizing view of the line of dark hair from his navel and continuing southward.

Finn’s face heated, his hands moving of their own accord to pull Poe’s khaki pants down to his knees, nothing but tight bright orange underwear left to cover his modesty—not that Poe had a whole lot of that to begin with. He ungracefully kicked his pants the rest of the way off, but quickly recovered his balance to land with both hands on Finn’s hips, pulling the waistband of his pants and underwear down in one motion. Finn gasped slightly as Poe tossed the gray pants to the floor and crawled back upward. Poe mouthed a teasing line from hipbone downward, then took a detour to lick slowly up Finn’s inner thigh. Finn’s legs trembled and he put a hand over his burning face to keep from making an embarrassing expression.

“I’m still angry with you,” Poe said in the least angry voice Finn had ever heard and licked a long stripe up Finn’s length. 

“Unconvincing,” Finn managed to say with a steady voice, then bit down on his thumb to keep from announcing to the entire barracks what they were up to as Poe took him entirely in his mouth. He peeked out from between his fingers to watch Poe’s head bobbing slowly. His other hand he gently rested at the base of Poe’s neck, not pushing or demanding, just stroking his curls while the other man worked. Poe had mentioned more than a few times that this was his favorite pastime, that he could just spend all day with a cock in his mouth and never get bored, and Finn was all too happy to oblige.

Finn’s grip tightened on Poe’s hair as it became too much, regretfully pulling him away. Poe grinned, smug, and rose up onto his knees. His fingers hooked under the waistband of his underwear and, with a lewd arch of his back, slowly pulled them down and off. His hair became impossibly thick underneath, especially dark against the paler skin that rarely saw the sunlight. Poe rolled onto his side to untangle the underwear from his ankles and kick it behind him, his legs parting. Finn took this as an invitation to slide a hand up the soft skin of his thigh. Poe leaned back against the pillow, sighing, opening his arms and legs up wide for exploration.

Poe egged Finn on with quiet nods and yesses; he was more cautious, needed more encouragement which Poe was always happy to provide. He parted Poe’s lips with his fingers, exploring each inch of Poe’s body like it was the first time. “Come on, big shot,” Poe said and Finn laughed and slipped a finger inside of Poe. He curled it just like Poe had taught him, his thumb stroking the underside of Poe’s clit in a gentle rhythm. Poe sighed against the pillow and his hands slowly roamed up and down and across Finn’s arms and chest.

After another finger and a more urgent tempo, Poe was panting, and he rolled himself up and slung a leg back over Finn’s hips. “Alright, alright,” he said quietly, maybe only to himself, really, and wrapped his hand around Finn’s still-hard cock. “Let’s get this show on the road, Finn, we don’t have all day and a man has needs.” He ground himself against Finn, slick and hot, their mismatched dicks rubbing against each other. Poe leaned down to kiss Finn again, rough and needy, one hand bracing itself heavily on Finn’s shoulder and the other aligning Finn against him.

Finn was gentle to push into him, hyperaware that they hadn’t done this in a while and Poe probably wasn’t adequately prepared. He grunted, unhappy, his head resting against Finn’s shoulder in frustration. Gently he mouthed at the skin there, then upwards, until he breathed against the tingling scar tissue. Suddenly he was all tongue and teeth, kissing and sucking on the spot that had nearly killed Finn, and all the nerves in Finn’s neck lit up at once, making him cry out and arch into Poe—Poe who just gasped happily, taking this as an indication to pick up the pace, and started to thoroughly ride him, for lack of a better term.

“Almost fucking died,” he said breathlessly against the crook of Finn’s neck, and bit down again on the wound. Finn yelped in pleasure and pain, his fingers scrabbling for a handhold on Poe’s back, their movements quickly becoming frantic. Poe sat up for a better angle and Finn busied one of his hands with Poe’s clit, the other tangling in his hair. Poe had none of the same qualms about announcing their pleasure to the entire rebellion, and moaned quite loudly when Finn yanked his hair back the way he liked, exposing the long line of his neck. Worked up like this, pulled apart from every direction, Finn knew Poe wouldn’t last long. His thighs were already tightening against Finn’s hips. His voice was increasingly more desperate, mostly incoherent but sometimes Finn could decipher a “please, please, Finn, come on.”

When he finally grabbed Finn’s wrist, whole body clenching and gasping, Finn couldn’t help but follow suit moments later. The first time it happened, Poe had been surprised, but Finn had always been good at taking orders. Poe held Finn in place—he didn’t always want Finn to come inside him but clearly today was different—his hips twitching to ride out that long last moment of orgasm until both of them exhaled in release. Their eyes met and they laughed breathily at each other.

Poe lifted himself off Finn and flopped unceremoniously next to him, reaching into their bedside drawers to find some tissues to wipe himself off with. “Fucking gross,” he said, but then dipped his finger inside himself and licked it clean, so Finn really had no idea what to think. Satisfied, Poe threw the tissues at the trash bin, missed, and laid down, head atop Finn’s chest.

“Swear on my ship’s engine, Finn, you ever scare me like this again, I’ll…” Poe said, no trace of actual anger in his voice.

“You’ll what? Fuck me again? That’s a terrible disincentive.” Finn chuckled, stroking Poe’s slightly damp hair back from his face.

“No! I won’t fuck you! I’ll never fuck you again. Total abstinence. That’s it for you, no more of Poe Dameron’s legendary pussy.”

“How will I cope?” Finn asked with his most despondent voice, groaning in despair.

Poe nuzzled impossibly closer, squeezing his arms tight around the other man. “Just have to keep on living, I guess. No more dying for you.”

“Can do, sir,” Finn said quietly.

They lay in comfortable silence for a long while before Poe lifted his head, raised his eyebrows mischievously, and said, “Ready to go again? I could muster enough anger for two, maybe three more rounds.” Finn snorted and kissed Poe fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my sinner friends, of which there are many
> 
> if you are also a sinner [let's be friends](http://emmerichs.tumblr.com)


End file.
